Toilet design in the modern age continues the advance of cleanliness, ease of use, convenience, and aesthetics, among other things. For example, modern toilets should be sanitary, reducing unnecessary spread of filth as much as possible. To this end, it is desirable for a toilet seat, bowl, and system that facilitate such considerations, including ease of cleaning.